


Всего лишь сон

by MrValentine



Category: Na mo Naki Tori no Tobu Yoake | Innocent Bird
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Supernatural Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Relationships: Karasu/Shirasagi (Innocent Bird)





	Всего лишь сон

Старый фонарь на темной улице лил свой тусклый желтоватый свет на асфальт. Молодой мужчина неспешно возвращался домой, наслаждаясь тишиной и свежестью ночи. Он радовался очередному дню, дарованному ему Господом. Он радовался тому, что жил в мире среди людей.

Пока мужчина брел по безлюдной улице, за его спиной послышался шелест крыльев, а затем тихий звук шагов. Однако молодой человек не обращал на них внимания, поглощенный своими мыслями.

Появившийся из ниоткуда высокий мужчина в длинном коричневом плаще быстро приближался к прохожему. За его спиной раскинулись два огромных крыла, совсем как у птиц. Ангельских крыла. Их оперение было белоснежным, но в некоторых местах перья начинали чернеть. Колючие ветви терновника, словно черные оковы, обвивали крылья.

Когда между мужчинами осталось не более полутора метров, в руке ангела возник клинок. Длинный, сделанный из крепчайшей стали, известной на Небесах, он неярко светился во тьме ночи. Ангел чувствовал, как в его груди закипают ярость и пьянящая жажда крови. Он ускорил шаг и с рыком вонзил клинок в спину мужчины.

Алая кровь брызнула на асфальт, потекла из раны по лезвию меча к эфесу, где теплым потоком заструилась по пальцам ангела. Молодой человек, казалось, даже не почувствовал удара, он лишь тихо стоял, словно восковая фигура.

Когда через мгновение мужчина обернулся, ангела охватил ужас.

\- Ширасаги… - изумленно прошептал он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица своего возлюбленного. Оно было прекрасно, как и всегда, лишь теперь глаза смотрели на ангела затуманенным, невидящим взглядом, и яркая алая струйка крови стекала из уголка его рта.

\- Ты падешь! – жутким шипящим голосом произнес Ширасаги, безумно улыбаясь и широко раскрыв глаза. – Ты падешь!

Затем он громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад.

***

\- Нет! Нет! НЕТ!

Карасу открыл глаза и резко сел, тяжело дыша. Пытаясь прийти в себя, он огляделся: он снова был в одном из классов заброшенной школы, окруженный старыми школьными партами. Рядом сидел Ширасаги, взволнованно глядя на него.

\- Господи, ты жив, - с облегчением вздохнул Карасу, обняв возлюбленного. – Это был всего лишь сон… Всего лишь…

Он умолк, лишь крепче прижимая Ширасаги к себе, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, растворится как обманчивое видение.

\- Тебе снова снилась смерть? – спросил Ширасаги, мягко поглаживая светлые волосы ангела.

Все еще тяжело дыша, Карасу отстранился и взглянул на лицо любимого.

\- Да, - начал он. – Но эта смерть была страшнее других. Эта смерть была твоей.

Судорожно выдохнув, Ширасаги отвел взгляд. Несколько мгновений они провели в тишине, затем Карасу вновь заговорил:

\- Я… я не знаю, что может случиться в следующий раз… Но тебе опасно быть…

\- Я люблю тебя, Карасу, - улыбнувшись, перебил его Ширасаги и коснулся пальцами метки на его щеке, - и обещаю, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду рядом с тобой. И если Господу угодно даровать мне смерть от твоей руки, да будет так.

Он приблизился к ангелу и поцеловал его, оставив на губах Карасу свою нежность и любовь. Любовь демона, отрекшегося от себя.


End file.
